percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh McLean
Josh McLean is a Demi-Titan Son of Hyperion. He had a bad reputation in friendship. Although, he was considered very smart in school and not a troubled kid compared to other demigods. He is also the only one that make it through University without getting kicked out. He maybe is short, but his agility and endurance is such that allows him to be able to dodge arrows flawlessly, even when it's speeding in a zillion miles an hour. He seemed to have a moderate resistance to charmspeaking. Relationships He had a lot of friends, and his girlfriend are constantly changing because he gets dumped everytime. Jessica Sparks - Close Friend, becomes his wife after she changed sides to the olympians. Sarah Cahill - A very good friend of Josh. First made an appearance on The Vampires of the Night when Josh had his nervous breakdown. Hippolyta Kanakaredes - She's a friend of him. She calls him 'baby brother' because of the relative size difference between Josh and Hippolyta. Adam Sinise - He is a good friend of Josh. Kari Kamiya - former girlfriend, but still a friend. She's one of the closest girlfriend that Josh had, it lasts for years, but causes him nervous breakdown when Kari didn't remember him. Global Zaire Dion - A good friend, though he find her boring at first, since she is very quiet. But he gets along with her. Luna Silver - He had a good relationship with Luna, despite the fact that Luna doesn't trusts people easily. Bella McLean She is arguably Josh's big sister, but he doesn't know it since she was sent to Roman Camp by Lupa, and now they have united again, Bella promises Josh never to abandon her little brother again. Heart Flaire - She is Josh's good friend, but dislikes when she called him 'shorty'. Gary McKidd - He is a good friend of Josh Melina McKidd - She is a very good friend of Josh. She helped him hold the weight of the moon and actually gained a portion of the moon's powers because she is a daughter of the moon. Cora Stewart - She's one of his closer friend. Jaxon Reel - He has a good relationship with him since he went on a quest together in Light from Water. Alexandra James - She used to be his girlfriend, Josh and Alex broke up nicely. Shirato Fuuka - She's like an enemy of him, because she kidnapped him twice. Andrew Trevor Robson - He is in the godslingers along with Josh. Hope Kevin Robson - Son of Sabre Robson, and he gets along with Josh. Sabre Robson - Son of Andrew Robson. He is somehow a best friend of Josh. He generally have good relationships with other demigods, and they had a high respect for him because of his powers and his fighting skills. History Josh McLean was abandoned by his mother when he was 11, and as a result, he wandered off and finally found his home in Mount Othyrs after he discovered that his dad is Hyperion, Titan lord of light and east. In there, Hyperion told him that when he met my mom, he's in his the most powerful possible form for a demigod to bee able to look at a titan, so he's the strongest demititan. While in the war, he teamed up with Sarah Cahill, daughter of Oceanus and he went fighting back to back and they slaughtered thousands of mortals and demigods. But while he encounters Kari, Kari convinced Josh to join the Olympians because Kari knows that Josh is the key to the war. Josh is also told by Hyperion that his great great grandfather was Hypnos, though Isa didn't told him that for unknown reason. After that, his father, Hyperion made him forget about what had happened, and he lives a normal life after that. When he is 5 years old, he was made a slave by his own mother, and he had to endure that for 4 years straight. That's the most tragic incident that ever happened to him. His great Grandfather was the son of Aphrodite, and he was cursed to have a great grandson who is a crybaby, which is Josh McLean. So, Josh McLean inherited Aphrodite's curse so he would become a crybaby. Appearance ---- Josh had golden eyes and golden hair. He also had slightly pointed hears. His eyes and hair can change color to silver according to his will. He's a handsome young man. When he's relaxing, he likes to wore plain t-shirt and normal pants. But in a war or a quest, he'll wear full golden armor equipped with sword, shields, and bows and arrows. The bows and arrows are slung to his back. He weights about 70 pounds at most. His skin turns tan when he is fully sunbathed. {C Personality ---- He was a very lonely man due to his height. Almost no one wants to be friends with him. He inherited Aphrodite's Curse, while his sister does not. The curse is to become a crybaby, so he would cry at unexpected times. Although he is a very determined and a brave person, recent events softens his heart (feelings). He was dumped by 3 girlfriends. They are: 1. Shirato Fuuka: Had a lust for power and kidnapped him twice. 2. Kari Kamiya: Didn't actually dumped him, but he discovered that Kari actually is a vampire. 3. Mystica: Put him to sleep, betrays him. Now he longs to search for a suitable girlfriend. He's a crybaby.... Ever since Kari had forgotten about him, he has suffered from chronic crying disorder. Even though he can get a girlfriend, the condition sticks with him. He referred this chronic crying disorder as Aphrodite's Curse. Aphrodite's Curse Josh McLean had this curse called Aphrodite's curse. This curse switches on when Josh had lost 5 girlfriends altogether. After this amount, the curse will activate at any moment, and that moment is when Josh is on a quest to save Hippolyta and Mary from their gigantism disease. The moment he received this curse, things will never be the same again. He will continuously cry for eternity, or until someone put a stop to it (which is very hard to do). This is referred to as the "Pentagonal Crying Curse." Self-Induced Coma Some benefits of him putting himself in a self-induced coma is that he could actually made contact with other demigods, claimed or unclaimed. He could also spend his time thinking of a plan, and organizing them by contacting every demigod in his plot to carry out the plan. (For example, he contacted a demigod to do one part of a task, and he contacted the other demigod to do another, and soon he'll contact more demigods to complete his plan). His longest Self-induced coma was 8 years. When he wakes up, he felt completely refreshed, though there's a side effect. If he induces himself in a coma more than a month, his body would take some time to recover, depending on how long he's in a coma (The longer the coma, the longer it takes for him to recover), although his mind will be fully functional right away. He could wake up after having a self-induced coma, but the waking up part took an extremely large willpower to do. Sometimes, the coma was so deep that his mind was only one step away from being entirely separated from his body. In this state, he cannot wake up on his own, even with all of his willpower. He needed someone to wake him up. Fears He had a fear of darkness, possibly since his titan parent is Hyperion, Titan lord of light. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is that he is a crybaby. He knows that everything will be alright, but something deep inside him is etched on him. The Godslingers While recovering from his last quest, he spent his time in a self-induced coma. six and a half months later, while still in his coma, he discovered The Godslingers existence. He was forced to wake up from his sleep, and met with the leader and asked him if he could join, which the leader accepts. The first quest being to free Zeus from Gaea's clutches. Center of Light Josh is the founder of Center of Light, after Kari told Demetra for him to make the group, while at the same time, Josh had his nervous breakdown while Kari left him so he wasn't thinking about the group safety until the Dark Circle attacked this group. Then Josh realized that the Dark Circle had technologies like jets. So after the battle, Josh began to hire hundreds of thousands of builders (mortals) from across the United States, thousands of legionnaires that can build incredibly fast. He asked Hippolyta, his friend to make the time slow down so the work is actually done in a matter of 2 days. So here is the Center of Light, new and improved with sophisticated scientific technology. (The technology rivals alien technology) Powers *He could become invisible by bending light around him *He is able to concentrate the light to burn like laser. *He is able to create a wall of force by yelling, but this effort drains him a lot, and can lead him to exhaustion. *He is able to conjure ball of light to light his way in the darkness, but he has to be careful because if he does it too long, he will collapse in exhaustion. *He is able to ignite himself on a column of light and heat, therefore blinding everyone that sees him. *He can conjure a massive ball of light to throw it at the opponent, though this ball of light is very hot. *He can create forcefield by solidifying light. *He can make light orbs that last for days or even weeks and give it to his friends in order to light their way, but this has a major drawback. If he made it last for too long, his head can become drowsy and eventually he can pass out from exhaustion. *He could contact people in their dreams, and organize plans while in his sleep. *Since he is a great great grandson of Hypnos, he is able to induce himself in a coma like state. This ability of his requires intense discipline and focus, which is why it's close to impossible to master. In this state, he simply relaxes all of the muscles in his body. His whole body but his vital organs shuts down during his self-induced coma. He could do this for years or even decades, depending of how long he wants to do it. He usually do this for a couple of days when he is too tired and not enough light rays hitting him. (In this state, he is also in a reverse age process, but 10 years he induces into a coma, he only loses 1 year of age, and he cannot become younger than 13 years old). *He is able to heal people through touch, embraces, and other physical contact. The effect is doubled when he is asleep. (just like a golden fleece) *He has the strange ability to photosynthesize, like plants do. Therefore, his breaths under the sun is truly a fresh air. During this process, he turns leaf green, but he is able to do so while in golden form, but not that effective. *He can use his body as a laser. In a smaller version, he could use his palms or even his fingers to concentrate the laser to. But he can actually form a larger version of the laser. In the larger form, his whole body glowed in an intense brightness and laser emanating from his head. But he needs to be held and aimed by a friend. This is the most tiresome power that he could ever use. Even using it while he's on full power really drains him dry. *He can absorb Greek Fire. *He can make holograms of homself. (NOTE: He doesn't use all of the powers listed above for all of the stories he is in.) NOTE: When he uses his powers, the barriers of Hyperion and Apollo weakens. It depends on how strong the use of his powers are. If these barriers are broken, the barriers protecting from Hypnos and Morpheus, then Josh would collapse instantly (unless the barriers are fixed). Barriers Strangely, he is one of the demititans who have Hypnos and Morpheus as one of his godly relatives. This causes a huge effect on Josh, and makes him fall asleep, or worse, fell into a coma. Hyperion, Apollo or Artemis serves as a barrier to protect Josh from the effects, and allows him to live a normal life. But as time went on, the barriers were weakening, and the only way to replenish it, he needs to open the barriers, making him into a cleansing coma. As Josh goes into self-induced coma, the barriers were reforming, but not yet protecting him. When someone woke him up (or himself), the barriers are closed and he will woke up fully freshed. The lifetime of the barriers depends on how strong the use of his powers. When he used more of his powers, then the barriers will break down faster, and vice versa. God Dependancy He depends with Apollo and Hyperion as a barrier against Hypnos and Morpheus, since Hypnos and Morpheus is two of the gods that made him asleep. If one of the gods were taken or kidnapped, it made him easier to fall asleep. But if both were taken or kidnapped, the barrier vanishes for the moment and leaves him extremely vulnerable to the sleep, comas, blackouts, etc. Also when both gods are taken, the chance of Josh blacking out and/or go into a coma is exorbitantly high. This is shown in Astron's Cry, where both Hyperion and Apollo were taken, and Josh is so pale that Caprice and Evan thought Josh was a ghost. Like what he said before, Ultimate Form He had different kinds of ultimate forms. The one he uses primarily is where he glows gold and have silver eye on one side and gold on the other. In this form, he can use lethal blasts of energy powerful enough to cause the earthquake of 2.7 richter scale on a 80 mile radius. The other ultimate form that he had is the one where his whole body turns as black as the void, and where lightning began to strike on all sides. Blood Type His blood type is O. Arch Enemy His arch enemy is﻿ Olaf Jago because he is the offspring of pure Darkness and Josh is the offspring of pure Light. Natural enemies Hybrid Form {C After he held the weight of the moon in The Godslingers X 3, his powers were tainted from the moon, causing him to become stronger while in silver form than in golden form now. But however, his power while in golden form stays the same. He still can use his golden form, but sometimes it will be tainted with {C silver if he uses it for too long. Stories/Collabs Josh- *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 Adam- *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 The Ransom The Lust for Power The Vampires of the Night The Chiaroscuro The Angel of Darkness The Fallen Ones The Wrath of Ouranus The Awakening The Other Side of Power (Though he doesn't appear in this collab). The Fairiomachy The Godslingers The Godslingers 2 The Godslingers 3 The Godslingers 4 The Godslingers 5 The Godslingers Next Gen The Godslingers Next Gen 2 The Godslingers Next Gen 3 Light from Water Memories of the Past The Raise of the Raze (This is where he meets a new camper, Global) The Rise Of The Monsters The Dimming Fire (he did not go on the actual quest) The Esperanza Operation: Absolute Chaos The Olympian Games Furies and Nightmares The Running Man Taste of Youth Lies and Spies The Clues of the Moon The White Knights A New Friend Astron's Cry The Avengers of the Earth We Are Hunters! The Thanksgiving Spectacular! The Voyage Category:Demigods Category:Demi Titans Category:Original Character Category:Center of Light Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Children of Hyperion Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Self-Insertion Category:Nervous Breakdown Category:Males